Es una gran vida de Neko!
by Ziinect
Summary: La vida de neko solo se vive una ves, acompañen a la linda gatita mitad humana Amu y Ikuto otro neko mitad humano y a sus amigos a descubrir lo que sienten por ellos,Amu abandonara a su ama para tener la vida de gata callejera? averigeuenlo!
1. Transformaciones

**Ziinect: Historia nueva inspirada en "Ah its a wonderfull Cat Life por gumi y len",me acompañara Mika o Kiyomi como prefieran decirle :3**

* * *

**Normal pov.**

Por una ventana se observa a una pequeña gatita Rosada y blanca,esta tiene un pequeño collar con un candado en el cual pareciera tener un trébol adornando el medio del mismo,en fin hay algo que nadie sabia de esta hermosa criatura,y es que puede convertirse en humana,solo que cuando lo hace sus orejas y su cola de neko la delatan, su dueña es una chica bajita de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, claro ella sabe perfectamente lo que su pequeña amiga puede hacer,por lo que la gatita es la mejor amiga de la oji miel, de cuando en cuando la minina se transforma y oculta sus orejas con un gorro y su cola bajo la falda,y sale al centro comercial con la niña a la cual la gente llama "Rima" a la minina siempre le dio gracia este nombre parecía mas nombre de gato que el que ella tenia ,por cierto la individua gatuna recibia el nombre de Amu diminutivo de _**amuleto,**_ ella siempre tuvo una gran vida,rica comida,una calida cama,y mimos de parte de su ama,lo único que le pasaba era que aunque tenia debilidad por el agua,se bañaba una ves al dia almenos,obviamente transformada de humana,ya que su parte humana aveses largaba olores rima le decía que tenia que ver con algo llamado Hormonas o algo haci.

-Amu ya llege.- dijo la niña castaña al entrar a su habitación,para ser recibida por su querida gatita

-nya nya!-le decía ella,parecía estar contenta

-vallamos por taiyaki amu,transformate vamos!-le dijo la niña a su minina mientras la colocaba en el piso

-nya… Henshin yo! Tsuki Neko** (Traduccion nose si seria haci pero bue algo es algo : transformación Gato Luna)**- en un destello el lugar donde estaba la gatita ,había sido remplasado por la grácil figura de una joven de largos cabellos eran tan largos que llegaban hasta los tobillos de la chica **(esto es crucial por eso los tiene tan largos)**,solo cubria sus intimidades un vestido muy corto color blanco.

-Ten tu ropa Amu-dijo la niña dándole una falda corta ya que la minina había aprendido a esconder la cola entre sus cabellos ya que al ser tan largos podía hacer pasar su cola como un mechon de cabello,la minina ahora humana se puso la falda negra junto con unas lindas botas de tacon una blusa que mostraba un poco su ombligo y una gorra negra que tapaba sus orejas

-Kawai ,Amu-chan siempre eres tan mona!-decia su amiga mientras cepillaba el cabello de la mencionada

-Arigatou, Rima-chan-dijo la chica mientras acomodaba bien su atuendo.

-Bien salgamos –dijo la niña ojimiel,tomo a su amiga de la mano y salieron corriendo de la casa

_**(en otro lugar)**_

Ikuto!... no corras tan rápido…-decia un gatito color castaño oscuro a su amigo azulado también neko

-Apurate kukai no quiero que Kairi me regañe devuelta,todo por que viste el estúpido estambre!-decia el neko azul al castaño

-tsck…-se limito a decir el castaño aun correteando por los techos detrás de el neko azul

-ikuto,hasta que llegaron-le dijo un gatito verde con motas negras a el gato azul

-si,destransformemonos tengo hambre ya-dijo el azulado

- Henshin yo! Ginzuishou Neko-dijo el gato azul **(traudccion: Transformacion Gato cristal)**

- Henshin yo! Senshi Neko-dijo el gato verde **(traducción: transformación gato soldado, esto me causo gracia pero los pensé mas o menos según como yo quiero que sean)**

-Henshin yo! Sora Neko-dijo el gato castaño **(traducción: Transformacion gato celestial)**

En unos minutos los lugares que los 3 nekos ocupaban fueron tomados por un chico alto y esbelto de tez morena y ojos esmeralda con el cabello castaño y un poco revuelto,su cabeza estaba adornada por un par de orejas castañas, y también poseía una cola color marron adornando la parte baja de su espalda

El gatito verde ,ahora era un joven de baja estatura de cabello verde y ojos azulados claro,su tez era mas bien un moreno muy claro era casi bronceado,y usaba unos lindos anteojos que lo hacían ver muy intelectual,sus orejas eran de un color gris y su cola era verde

En cuanto al neko azul,pues destacaba mas que los otros 2 ya que era desgraciadamente sexy en su forma humana,su pecho bien formado,ojos zafiro y un sedoso cabello haciendo juego,su cola y orejas iban igual que el cabello y los ojos,su tez es morena es alto y de mirada dulce

_**(con amu y rima)**_

-Apurate amu,deja de distraerte con todo jajaja- reia la niña al ver a su amiga jugeteando con el estambre

-okey ,pero el se lo buco-dijo la joven mientras se desenredaba y hacia un tierno puchero

-claro amu los estambres son muy malvados…-decia graciosa la niña

-hasta que alguien coincide conmigo hombre!-dijo la joven triunfante

**(con los chicos)**

Ikuto ,como le llamaban sus amigos ,paro la oreja al oir una dulce vos muy cerca de ellos,también llego a olfatear un aroma muy dulce eran fresas?,al asomarse por el callejón vio a una joven de cabellos muy largos,de un extraño color rosado,y ojos ambarinos,lo que llamo su atención,no solo fue el aroma sino que ella se había despistado y dejo ver su cola…

* * *

**Ziinect:Hasta Aquí**

**Mika: me gusta :D**

**Ziinect: Arigatou prometo ayudarte con tu historia nueva :D**

**Mika: oki! Dejen reviews :D**


	2. Encuentro de Azul y Rosado

**Ziinect: continuo :D**

**Mika: Shugo Chara le pertenece a peach pit, la historia es original de Ziinect :)**

* * *

**I****kuto ,como le llamaban sus amigos ,paro la oreja al oir una dulce vos muy cerca de ellos,también llego a olfatear un aroma muy dulce eran fresas?,al asomarse por el callejón vio a una joven de cabellos muy largos,de un extraño color rosado,y ojos ambarinos,lo que llamo su atención,no solo fue el** **aroma sino que ella se había despistado y dejo ver su cola** ,por lo que se levanto de su asiento acomodo su ropa que constaba en una camisa blanca de mangas largas desprendida por lo cual su buen físico era visible,un pantalón blanco también,un poco roto en las rodillas,esto lo hacia ver rebelde,se coloco una gorra para esconder sus orejas y en unos momentos luego de murmurar unas palabras su cola desapareció. Cuando la niña ojimiel se alejo coinsiderablemente de su amiga,ikuto salió de su escondite,y tomo a la chica por su cintura tapando su boca para que no gritara,y en un agil movimiento,la joven estaba cargada a su hombro,la llevo hasta un almacen abandonado donde estaban sus amigos,y la sento en el piso.

-ik…ikuto! Que haces con esa joven?!-dijo un joven niño con orejas rojas y su cola haciendo juego mientras parecía alterado,pero sonrojado a la ves ya que la joven no se había percatado de que tenia falda ,y se veian un poco sus bragas

- mini rey,tienes fiebre?-dijo gracioso el joven peliazul

-nn…no,que le has echo,porque esta inconciente?-decia preocupado el chico

-hmpf, no dejaba de gritar,es una de las nuestras-dijo el peliazul sacándole la gorra a la joven,dejando ver unas relucientes orejas blanquecinas,que parecían brillar cuando el peliazul se acercaba a la joven

-que carajo? Ikuto otra ves hiciste de las tuyas?-decia el chico castaño mientras se veía que sus orejas se caian de la vergüenza

-jaja, como crees que yo haría algo haci?-dijo el peliazul, poniendo carita inocente

-okay pero no sabemos si es una chica disfrazada donde esta su cola?-dijo el peliverde,acomodando sus anteojos

Ikuto levanto el cabello de la chica y pudo ver una cola rosada con la punta blanca, izo un gesto de triunfo , y les indico a sus amigos que salieran de allí

-etto, donde estoy señor?-dijo una dulce voz detrás de el

-estas lejos de casa no es haci minina?-dijo ikuto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica quien se estaba levantando mientras acomodaba su ropa

-etto, sisi,no has visto a mi dueña? Es una chica mas o menos de esta estatura,ojos color miel y es castaña-dijo inocente la chica,mientras ponía una carita de lo mas inocente,y le mostraba con sus manos la estatura de Rima.

-hmpf, no creo que exista una chica tan pequeña-dijo ikuto mientras acorralaba a la chica contra la pared,y sonreía maliciosamente

-oh pues si Rima es muy pequeña-decia la chica, incrédula,no sabia lo que ikuto pensaba por lo que seguía hablando inocentemente con el

-lindo collar,dejame desgastártelo,haci podras estar conmigo –le dijo el chico mientras miraba el candado del collar y lo tocaba un poco, mientras que otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la chica

-etto,señor me incomoda que me toque tanto.-dijo la chica apartando las manos de ikuto

-hmpf, tu te lo pierdes,por cierto soy ikuto-dijo extendiéndole su mano

-Amu,es diminutivo de Amuleto-dijo la joven sonriendo,mientras tomaba la mano del chico,el joven al tomar su mano acerco a la chica mucho mas a el y unió sus labios con los de ella

-que haces?,fue mi primer beso-dijo la chica tapando su boca mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus ojos y se sonrojaba un poco

-hmpf-solo dijo el chico para luego alejarse de ella y salir de allí,dejándola sola en ese lugar

* * *

**Ziinect: Hasta aquí :D**

**Mika: déjenle reviews estuvo bueno ziinect-chan :3**


	3. Corre Corre que te Pillo,Ayudemoslo

**Ziinect: Continuo!**

**Mika: shugo chara le pertenece a peach pit,Historia original de la mentecita retorcida de Ziinect :3**

**Ziinect: urasai -.-**

* * *

**-hmpf, tu te lo pierdes,por cierto soy ikuto-dijo extendiéndole su mano**

**-Amu,es diminutivo de Amuleto-dijo la joven sonriendo,mientras tomaba la mano del chico,el joven al tomar su mano acerco a la chica mucho mas a el y unió sus labios con los de ella**

**-que haces?,fue mi primer beso-dijo la chica tapando su boca mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus ojos y se sonrojaba un poco**

**-hmpf-solo dijo el chico para luego alejarse de ella y salir de allí,dejándola sola en ese lugar**

**Amu-pov**

Imbécil… Imbecil!,quien se cree que es ,como es que tomo mi primer beso de esa forma, por que lo hiso,imbécil Pervertido infeliz!-grite a todo pulmon,luego de llorar un rato me acoste en el frio concreto que cubria el lugar,y dormi,lo que pude pero haci lo hise.

_**-Horas después-**_

Escuche unos murmullos por lo que pare la oreja…

_-Ne,estará viva?-se escuchaba una voz sexy pero dulce a la ves_

_-dios este Ikuto siempre hace estas cosas,es un irresponsable,ni siquiera le ofreció un vaso de agua ala pobre-escuche decir ,esta voz era distinta era dulce pero fría a la ves_

_-entonces que esperamos,traigamoles las cosas para que coma y beba cuando despierte-dijo una dulce vos ,pero se oia mas lejana a las 2 primeras_

-No hace falta ya desperte-dije mientras me sentaba en mis rodillas,y me estiraba perezosamente,creo que los asuste ,ya que los 3 voltearon a verme ,y debo agregar que estaban demasiado palidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma

-o..ohayo,Amu-dijieron al unisono,pero aun no cambiaban esa exprecion,tan fea soy?

-Ya encerio cambien esa cara no soy tan fea-dije enfadada,me puse de pie,y luego de despojarme de mi ropa,el vestido blanco de antes volvió a aparecer,esta ves sus rostros cambiaron,pero estaban rojos cual fresas.

-etto,amu somos chicos sabes?-dijo el castaño

-s..si amu,no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo el de anteojos mirando hacia otro lado su sonrojo era notable

-y ustedes se quejan yo solo soy un niño nya-agrego un pequeño peliazul de orbes ambarinas detrás de ellos

-Kawaii!-dije con brillitos en mis ojos,corri hacia el pequeño niño y apreté sus mejillas,deposite un beso en su frente y lo alze como si fuera un bebe,creo que no le gusto ya que su cara se torno roja,y tenia un notable enfado

-oww,miren Yoru es un bebe ,yoru quieres tu sonajita?-dijo gracioso el castaño

-urasai-dijo casi en un murmullo el niño

-ow el nene quiere la mema,kuki traele al cuchurumi su biberón-dijo el peli verde siguiéndole el juego al castaño

-Urasai-grito a todo pulmon el niño,por lo que yo lo mire con enfado y lo deje en el suelo ,en un agil movimiento subi hasta un entrpiso que había allí,había notado un hueco por el cual podía salir de ese horrible lugar.

-Amu que haces vuelve aquí!-dijo el castaño,no le di importancia,trato de alcanzarme pero en un agil movimiento lo burle

-no te lo esperabas de una gatita casera no es haci idiota?-dije mientras corria con mis pies descalzos aun

-dios,si quieren hacer algo bien hazlo tu mismo-dijo el peliverde apareciendo de la nada enfrente mio,tomo mimuñeca,pero logre liberarme

-buen intento tonto-dije sacando la lengua

-No te vayas Nya,ikuto se enfadara…lo siento amu,debo atraparte-dijo el niño derribándome de la nada,los tres se sentaron encima mio,hasta que el pervertido llego nuevamente

-que estan haciendo?-logre oir una voz muy masculina y sexy detrás nuestro,el trio se asusto tanto que pego un salto,yo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de irme de allí,por lo que en un movimiento,me puse de pie y al saltar a los 3 idiotas,llege hasta el hueco que parecía mi salida,por el cual yo salte,y no me equivocaba,cai en un suave césped,lamentablemente,el peliazul mayor no me dejaría ir fácilmente. Corri todo lo que pude,ese pervertido aun me perseguía,pero no iba a abandonar a Rima no aun,por lo que salte hacia el techo de una casa,y tome mas velocidad aun,al estar descalza era muy veloz,deje atrás al peliazul por un rato,almenos eso creía,salte a un callejón,y que horrible sorpresa,allí estaba ese pervertido,me tomo por mis brazos,y al ponerlos sobre mi cabeza,dejo un rastro de besos por mi cuello,y cuando llego a mi oreja la mordió,dios que sensación gloriosa,que acabo de decir! **(N/A:vamos yo se que te gusto –ojitos picaros- )**

_-Por que huyes de mi?-_me dijo en un susurro, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y pude ver como se desvanecía y caía inconsciente en el frio concreto que cubría el área, me arrodille, y coloque su cabeza en mis piernas, realmente era lindo de esta forma, no podía dejarlo aquí, lo cargue en mi espalda, y al subir hasta el techo nuevamente, comencé a caminar tranquilamente hasta la casa de Rima.

Al mirar por la ventana de la ojimiel, pude ver que ella estaba llorando sobre una de nuestras fotos, realmente la había preocupado, golpee su vidrio suavemente, y al voltear ella corrió a abrirme, pero luego se dio cuenta de que yo no venia sola, por lo que su mirada se clavo fijamente en mi, y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, mirando al joven que en mi espalda descansaba, le saque su gorra y le mostré unas relucientes orejas de neko azules que brillaban junto a las mias,nunca había visto esto, es decir, tengo amigas mitad humanas mitad Nekos también pero nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, cuando mi ama abrió la puerta me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, luego de un tiempo en esta posición, acomodo su cama ,y me dijo que pusiera a mi amigo en ella, asi no se enfermaría más de lo que seguramente estaba, luego de que ella me trajera el paño de agua fría ,comencé a remojarlas y ponerlas en la frente del chico, sin querer toque sus orejas humanas, el chico izo un gesto, creó que son su parte sensible, son las mías también después de todo.

-Amu-me susurro mi amiga

-nani?-le dije en un susurro

-estamos solas, mis padres se fueron de viaje, vuelven en unos meses. Quiero que lo cuides hasta que él se sienta con fuerzas para marcharse luego te lo llevas-dije fríamente mi amiga

-hai,de todas formas no me quería quedar con este pervertido aquí…-dije mirando el largo de las pestañas del mencionado, realmente eran largas, lo hacían ver muy guapo, inevitablemente sentí calor en mi cara al pensar en esto, dios, debo aprender a controlar mis sonrojos, pensé ara mi

-tengo clases, nos vemos al rato amu-dijo mi niña con su humor de siempre mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y se marchaba

_**(horas más tarde)**_

Me había dormido junto al chico, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, y el aliento fresco de alguien revolviendo mis cabellos, de pronto un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-ohayo,fresita-me dijo una sexy voz, en un susurro cerca de mi oído, todo mi cuerpo sufrió un escalofrió

-ohayo-dije mirándolo a sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía directamente a los ojos, esas hermosas orbes azules, eran la perdición de cualquiera

-porque, las muchachas son tan cálidas?-dijo el chico mientras se arropaba mas junto a mi, involuntariamente, mis brazos lo rodearon también

-ya mejorate, no me gusta verte así…-realmente dije eso?!,dios! Baka baka baka!

-oh asique el imbécil pervertido e infeliz, te tenia preocupada gatita?-dijo sosteniendo mi mentón entre sus manos

-s..si-dije en un sollozo, mis lagrimas comenzaban a brotar

-no estés mal…-dijo mientras unos de sus pulgares recorría mis labios, y el otro secaba mis lagrimas

-no seas idiota-dije mirando hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo

-no seas tan fría.-dijo mientras nuestros rostros comenzaban a acercarse era involuntario, estábamos tan cerca, sentía su fresca respiración.

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí :d muajajaja soy mala los dejo en suspenso :D**

**Mika: te odio ,que pasa luego' :c**

**Ziinect. Oh ps tendras que esperar a que actualize :$**

**Mika: malvada déjenle review haci actualiza rápido!**


	4. Mi hermanita Amu estas bien!

**Ziinect: Continuo!**

**Mika: te tardaste imbécil**

**Ziinect: mooooo ,un seas malita,que estuve depre :C**

**Mika:que pashu?**

**Ziinect: me dejo mi novio :c**

**Mika: Ow …solo por hoy no te molestare, shugo chara le pertenece a Peach pit,esta historia es original e ziinect :D**

* * *

**Retomemos!:**

-No seas idiota-le decía la pelirrosa al vagabundo que descansaba en la cama de su ama

-No seas tan fría.-dijo el susodicho mientras sus rostros se acercaban lenta e involuntariamente, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse…

-Ikuto-kun!-dijo una muchacha rubia desde la ventana de la peli rosa

-tsck…-dijo el peli azul

-etto…quién es?-dijo la peli rosa totalmente sonrojada mientras se separaba considerablemente de él peli azul

-Mi hermanita….-dijo de mala gana el chico, mientras se levantaba de la cama mientras se dirigía a la ventana ,al abrirla una joven de largos cabellos dorados, saltó a abrazarlo

-Mooo Ikutu, estaba preocupada, Kukai-san me dijo que saliste corriendo tras una chica, y no regresaste-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y derramando torpes lagrimas de sus orbes violáceas

-ya cálmate utau…-dijo el chico mientras trataba de zafarse de la chica

-quien es ella-dijo la rubia señalando desafiante a la peli rosa

-ella es amu.-dijo señalando inocentemente el peli azul a la susodicha

-y el es ikuto y tu eres su hermana-dijo enfadada la peli rosa mientras señalaba a ambos.-Voy por un poco de te-dijo enfadada mientras salía de el cuarto y azotaba la puerta tras ella

**Amu pov-**

No se que ocurrió, al ver a la chica abrazandolo, me hirvió la sangre,dios,- Amu Hinamuri estas celosa?-escuche decir dentro de mi.

-tsck,yo celosa? Jajaja,quieres contarme otro chiste?-dije arrogante a esa vocesita dentro de mi

-que arrogancia,por eso volveras allí y besaras a ese chico no importa con quien este-dijo esa vocecita de nuevo, involuntariamente Amu comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto de Rima, parecía un Zombie,al llegar abrió la puerta,y se dirigió al peliazul,quien se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a su hermana,estaban hablando a parecer,amu se sento en la falda de ikuto,y acaricio el cabello del chico,lo obligo a acostarse en la cama y ella coloco sus piernas y manos al costado del cuerpo del chico,con sus manos apretó fuertemente las sabanas,y beso apasionadamente a ikuto,mientras que el correspondía a sus impulsos. La chica de cabellos dorados como espectadora salió por la ventana, pues sabia que debía dejarlos solos,y al saltar un par de brazos la cogieron,era kukai,para su asombro la rubia recibió un tierno beso de parte de el castaño

-te amo utau-dijo tiernamente el chico

-yo ta-tambien Kukai- sama-dijo sonrojada la chica,y volviendo a besar al chico

**Ikuto pov-**

-Ikuto,me tenias preocupada,sabes que si no encuentras a esa chica de una ves,tu moriras a manos de nuestro padre,lo sabes,debes desposarte de una ves,porque sigues malgastando el tiempo?-dijo con un notable enfado mi hermana

-tsck…no lo se utau,pero creo que ya encontré a la indicada,después de todo por alguna razon mis orejas brillan cuando estoy con ella-dije mirando hacia otro lado

-me pasa lo mismo con kukai-sama-dijo ella entusiasta

-jaja felicidades,pero dile que si te lastima,no tendrá hijos-esto lo dije con cierto enfado de mi parte,en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe,era amu,se sento en mi falda,y comenzó a acariciarme ,comenzó a empujarme para que me acueste,y cuando asi lo hise ella se puso sobre mi,con sus piernas y brazos al costado de mi cuerpo,seguimos besándonos,y luego de unos minutos ella reacciono,parecía que estaba en una especie de trance

-Que carajo!-dijo ella mientras intentaba levantarse,pero la tome de su muñeca y la atraje hacia mi besándola aun mas

-no huyas,tu te lo buscaste gatita…-le dije para luego yo tener el dominio de la situación posándome sobre ella,comenze a besar su cuello,y al llegar a sus labios los bese suavemente,comenze a introducir una mano por su vestido blanco,y luego paso lo que yo temia…

-Amu chan! Ya llege,nagi esta conmigo,baja a saludar-dijo una vocesita chillona llamando a amu

-Voy!-dijo la chica deslizándose por debajo mio

-hey! Espera!-le dije tomandola de la mano y volviendo a besarla,la chica se sonrojo bastante,y luego de acomodar su vestidito se transformo en una hermosa gatita rosada

-Nya nya!-dijo ella al ver que los dos humanos comnzaban a subir,luego de decir unas palabras,yo también me encontré transformado en un neko azulado.

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí!**

**Mika: nya nya!**

**Ziinect:ehhhhhh?! Tu también TwT porque no soy un neko?!**

**Mika. Nuse genética quisa?,en fin déjenle rewievs a la pobre**


End file.
